Ringo The lost Namikaze-Uzumaki
by fullmetal hanyo
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world is the Yondaime's daughter? How'd she get here? What happened during the Kyuubi attack? Will her knowledge help? Everything she knows is written down in a journal she keeps on her person at all times. Good!Akatuski. Evil!Danzo. Slight romance, possibly Good Orochimaru. Sakura, Council Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just one of those 'In the moment' things. I feel like Naruto needs a sister & Gaara to; but that for the later chapters. However! How many of you have seen Death Note? Yeah Ringo's hair is just like L's just the tips are red and the rest is blonde. Another thing! Ringo is from our world, so yeah have fun.**

**No I don't own Naruto...if I did I would make Ringo real.**

* * *

_'Hmm, living on my own for what? Three years, Been orphaned for another six years. All I have to show for it is a freaking Doctor Who journal filled with facts about everything/body in Naruto. That is a sad life I live. Nine years old and I live like a hobo, seriously my life is just tedious. Its enough to make any holy deity_ cry._'_ Oh, hi. My name is Ringo. Just Ringo; orphaned since ever and been living on my own for three years. My clothes are dirty and practically rags, my hair used to be a sunny blonde with red tips, now its caked with dirt and dried blood. The place where I used to live was a catholic church. The reason I say was is because it burned down a long time ago. The 'holy' people there were mean to me and only me. I was locked in the basement, always feed last, every time people would come to adopt I was put into the life. Right? I didn't care it only made me stronger, well here I was in my little...shack staring at some orb of light that was making its way towards me. I being the idiot I am walked up to it and touched the damn thing. So I began to fall in the light. My black and grey stripped long sleeved shirt fluttering in the breeze, my cargo pants (which held my Doctor Who journal). I heard distant laughter and partying, after a while I feel unconscious.

"Oww. My head." I muttered clutching my aching head to comfort it, "Evil bastard!" "Get 'im!" "Tonight we finish what the yondaime started!" The moment I heard these voices I ran twords them; If I'm where I think I am' I will stop this beating. "Please stop! Why do you people hate me!? I didn't do anything!" Cried a little blonde boy. "Shut up! You evil little demon! You deserve death!" the moment these words reached my ears I ran as fast as my little nine year old legs could carry me, Right when a fist was about o meet Naruto's face I shielded him with my body, my stomach receiving the blow instead. "Tch. Well. Well. Well, looks like we got ourselves a demon lover. Lets get her before we get the demon." The leader said, his eyes filled with hate and malice, wishing for blood. Those are the eyes of evil, I tuck Naruto behind me and face the crowd. My eyes holding a hard look, I knew I was gonna get it for protecting Naruto. Did I care? Hell no. Was I scared? Hell yes. I'm a nine year old girl these are MEN! Fully grown bastards who want blood, lord knows what their gonna do to me. I put on a hard front, "Go ahead. Beat me, I don't care. Take your anger out on me. But so help me to Kami. If you dare hurt this child. I swear, I will hunt you down and murder not only you but your entire family, and friends. And when they ask why I'm doing this, I'll tell them you brought this upon them." I growled, my action took a few people back but they shook off my threat. The leader took a step forward, as did I. He stepped back, but I continued going forward till I was in front off the entire crowd. "You people should be ashamed of yourselves, beating a poor child for something he has no control over. People like you make me sick, how many of you have children?" A few raised their hands. "Now what if you were the Yondaime and you sealed the demon into the child. And your child was treated the same as this child. What would you do?" I asked, glaring at the mob. they had WEAPONS! Freakin' Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon, and Tantos! NINJA WEAPONS! I pushed Naruto farther behind so now he was behind my legs. "How dare you compare our children to the Kyuubi-brat! I'll kill you!" Shreiked a woman as she raised her kunai and charged. I closed my eyes waiting for death. "You are all under arrest, orders of the Hokage. Come with me." Drawled a bored voice, I opened my eyes to see an ANBU member with gravity defying silver hair and another one with a low ponytail. _'Kakashi and Itachi.'_ I thought. "And you. Hokage-sama has called you to his office, come." Ordered Itachi, I rolled my eyes and turned around to Naruto, "Hey, My name's Ringo. what's yours?" I asked in a hushed tone. I picked up the young blonde like a baby and followed Itachi, "I-I'm Naruto U-uzumaki. I'm t-three years old... A-are you gonna hurt me like all the other bad people?" He asked in a quiet tone. I smiled and shook my head no. "I'm not some sick arsehole who beats little kids. Now get some sleep I'll wake you up when we get to the Hokage's office. Okay?" I got a nod from the young jinchuuriki in my arms I began to speed up to fall back into place behind Itachi.

After awhile and several glares and several things being thrown, all caught by Itachi (Thank Kami for Ninjas!). We made it to the Hokage's office, the moment the secretary saw she wanted to pull me away from Naruto. I glared at her and told the woman off, leaving everyone shocked and disgusted for my 'love of the demon child'. I gently shook Naruto awake and set him down, "*Yawn* Ne. Nee-chan, are we here yet?" He asked the sleep slowly leaving his voice."Neechan?" I questioned slightly confused by his name. "Well yeah. You saved me from those meanies so now your my nee-chan. You don't wanna be my neechan?" He asked, eyes filling with tears. "Okay I will be your Nee-chan. Only if you can be my Otouto. Okay?" I asked, he nodded enthusiastically. The doors to the Hokage's office opened and I was met with the grandfatherly face of the village leader. "Who are you? I saw you save Naruto down there so why?" He asked, when Naruto squealed "Jiji! This... Hey I don't know your name! Nee-chan what's your name?" He asked I laughed and shook my head. "It's Ringo. Just Ringo." The Hokage looked at me like I grew two heads, even Itachi drew in a sharp breath. "I guess you could say I'm not from here, All the proof you need is in my mind and this book." I said "Hmm. Tell me what you know and may I see that book?" He asked kindly, I nodded and told him to send the ANBU away, and for Itachi to take Naruto for a bath and new clothes (The Hokage paying of course) I told him about the anime and gave him my book. (Filled with facts of the Akatsuki and its members to every hidden village and Jinchuuriki) the Hokage was taken back by the knowledge I have. "Tell me. Ringo, do you know your parents?" The old leader asked I shook my head. "Well, your father was the Yondaime Hokage. You know. I will not bother you with adoption papers and such, but I must ask. Do you and Naruto wish to live in the Namikaze-Uzumaki estate?"


	2. 2

**Hello! For the guest; yes Naruto did warm up to Ringo to fast. Simply because he's young and naïve. The boy is three, I suppose it's rushed but if I was three and lived a life like that I would have warmed up rather nicely to a person who had stood up for me. And the reason; Ringo is like the way she is, is because her life. Being treated the same as Naruto has rather made Ringo into an emotionless person when needed. Did that make sense? Anywho disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Fullmetal doesn't own me! Only Ringo and her plot.**

* * *

Wow. I just got here and this man is asking me to move into my fathers house...well shit I think this is going a wee bit to fast. I nodded dumbly and followed the old man out of the tower; at the bottom waiting for me was a clean lil' Naruto and an exhausted Itachi. "Weasel, tell dog to follow us from the shadows." The old man said, smiling when Naruto ran to me and hugged my legs. I smiled and picked him up, "Ne. Nee-chan I think you need a bath to." He said patting my hair. I laughed and agreed; to put it simply I. Smelt. Like. Death. I looked over to the Hokage and asked him if he could buy me some clothes, with a nod from the old Kage. "Well, I'll take a bath when we get to our new house. Okay?" Naruto nodded and a look of panic crossed his face, "Can we go back to my apartment? I left some important things there!" He cried. "Of course! Hey Hokage-sama lets take a detour. It seems as though Naruto wants to get a few things from his apartment." I called, the grandfatherly old man smiled warmly down at the children. _'She's so young...only nine and has already seen the horrors of the real world. Should I ask if she wants to be a shinobi? Would You be proud of your children? Minato? Kushina?' _He thought as he lead the way to Naruto's apartment. From the festival last night it had already been vandalized, hateful words, pictures scorch marks. All of it in the young jinchuuriki's apartment, when she set Naruto down to go get his things she looked at the walls.

_'Demon-child._

_You took my husband away from me when we just had gotten married three days ago. I raised my little girls all alone, by myself because of you. You should go rot ing hell! Take that stupid demon loving whore with you! Or so help me god I will send you myself!'_

Ringo rolled her eyes at this woman. _'God, just raising two children on her own. Her husband was a shinobi so she must have been well off.'_

_'Demon-brat,_

_You took everything from me. I used to think that you should die. Then I relized, you just an innocent child. No control over what was in your body. You should be very grateful that you have somebody to take care of you, protect them. never let them die, I'm so sorry for all the things I done.'_

At the bottom f this note there was a body, a man no older than twentyone was lying there in a pool of his own blood. "You have my thanks dude. For leaveing this note for my otuoto you gave him the will of fire. Thank you." I whispered as I knelt down to his body, his eyes were opened yet he had a smile on his face. So I did the honorable thing and closed his eyes gently. I didn't relies Kakashi or Itachi looking at me or the fact that Naruto had read the note and as crying. "Well we shall give this man a proper burial." The Hokage said, Naruto was still crying as I nodded and grab his hand and pulled him into a hug. His tears stained my shirt, I whispered calming words into his ear, I picked the small boy up and went outside for some fresh air. What I didn't know was the set of eyes that were watching us as I rocked Naruto back and forth. "Tonight we kill that little brat and his new caretaker." The shadow hissed.

* * *

**Yes this chapter is to short. Even for me its to short, dear lord. Anyway you guys know the drill, review and give me the criticism. Yes I know the death threat was a little to early. but hey! Isn't everything?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm...I wish for more reviews...and any suggestions on pairings? I wanna make Ringo into a model shinobi. And do any of you guys want me to skip to the Uchiha massacre? I'm making it so that it doesn't happen, 'cause the Akatsuki are good 'Tobi' wont wanna destroy the Uchiha clan. Albeit Danzo is bad so he's gonna have to do it. Anyway I disclaim the anime!**

* * *

When the Hokage lead us to a small little house with three rooms (Guest, master, spare) I fell in love. The house it self was beautiful, painted a pale blue with white shutters. It had a traditional look to it, from the out side it had a wrap-around deck made from cheery wood, four beams held up the extensions of the roof. There were at least five to six windows, on the left side of the house the forest was there, to the right there was a garden with wild flowers and other things growing there. "Well lets go inside hm?" Asked the Hokage as he walked up to the front door and opened it, as we all took of our shoes, Naruto having trouble with his. We walked into the actual house, it was as beautiful as it was on the outside. Tatami flooring with a couch and a love seat were facing each other, a big window that overlooked the garden on the left, with two book shelves pushed against the walls. To the right was the kitchen/dining room still in good shape (minus the dirty dishes), I noticed there were two more windows this time. One above the sink looking into the front yard, the other on the right wall looking into the woods.

I noticed there was a dark hallway, I wanted to go see what was do there (Naruto to). The Hokage told Itachi to go with us, I opened the first door to see that it was the guest room, there was a window that looked out into the forest. The room had a plain bed and an empty dresser and book case pushed against the walls, the room was plain so I went on to find another door. This one opened up to the bathroom, nothing interesting. We walked further into the house, Naruto got scared so he gripped my hand tighter. Itachi was getting tense, I opened the next door and I almost cried. It was a nursery, crib and everything. The walls were painted a sunset orange with white trim, the crib was pushed against the right wall with the changing station below the window which was open to the garden and the other window opened to back field which was probably the training field. There was a bookshelf willed with toys and pictures, one of the toys was a stuffed fox that was a burnt orange color, the other were a stuffed bear a toy car and wax crayons with drawing paper. I looked down at Naruto who was staring at one of the pictures, there standing with his arms around my mother (If i'm even allowed to call her that) was the Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze him self, Naruto was tearing up by now and gripped my hand even harder. "N-nee-chan...are those people o-our parents?" He asked in a tiny voice that was cracking as he began to cry. I looked at Itachi who gave me the universal sign of 'hold on', that bastard flash stepped away. I knelt down to Naruto's height and nodded, "Yep. Those are our parents, little one. You look just like...dad huh?" It still felt odd calling them my parents, there Naruto's parents. Not mine, I don't have the right to call them my parents.

"Ahem." I looked to the door, the two ANBU and the Hokage were standing there. I gave Naruto a tight hug and stood up to my original height, I gave the small blonde the fox plushy and walked towards the old man and spoke in a hushed tone. "I'm gonna tell Naruto who hi- our parents are. Not there roles I the village just their names and what I know about them okay." I said looking at the old man who nodded at my proposal. "That's fine Ringo-chan. Plus since you are the oldest this house is your birth right." He replied, "What about Naru? Those council people won't like it if I say i'm the daughter of the Yondaime." I murmured, I looked back at Naruto who was clutching the fox like a lifeline. "You are his sister after all. You decide what happens to him, and I'll take care of the council. I'll just tell them I sent you off for some extra training or something. Never doubt the cunningness of an old man." He grinned and waved me away to Naruto who was looking out side, "Ne, Nee-chan was this supposed to be my room? Were we supposed to live in this house? Jiji said that our parents died in the Kyuubi attack, but they died as heroes. I never knew what they looked like until now anyways, Kaa- chan looks so pretty and Tou-chan looks so cool." He said in a rush, I nodded and smiled. "Yeah but tomorrow I'm gonna get someone help use buy some new furniture for your room, a new bed and a desk. How does that sound?" I asked, little Naruto went wide eyed and grinned "Yeah!" He shouted in excitement. "We won't be getting rid of this stuff though, okay Naru-chan?" The blonde nodded and walked out into the hall, I looked at Kakashi (Course he doesn't know that I know its him) "Ne, Inu-san could you be a dear and help me buy new furniture for this room tomorrow please? And if you could help me store it to that would be just wonderful!" I said in a tone that sound nice but left no room for an argument. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Shouted Naruto, I thought something went wrong so I bolted out of there and ran into the last room, the Master room. Naruto was pointing at old looking pictures one with Minato (I still don't wanna call him dad just yet) and his team. The other had Kushina pregnant with what was Naruto at the time; the thing that scared me though was the fact that I was in the picture. My little hand was n her stomach felling Naruto while Minato was taking the picture. I let a few tears escape, as I picked it up and stared. The other was a family portrait; Me, Minato-san, and Kushina-san(pregnant of course). In this room there were two windows same as Naruto's, except one window was looking out to the forest and the other was looking out into training field like Naruto's other window in his room. There was a big king sized bed with a dark red comforter with matching pillows with a book shelf pushed against the wall a dresser with all their clothes and the weird thing was there was another little bed, a twin sized bed with a royal blue comforter with watching pillows, a stuffed dragon laid there long since forgotten. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that used to be my bed. "Never mind that last request Inu-san, were just gonna have to find a desk for Naru-chan I think we can move this bed into his room." I said as I picked up the mini dragon, I don't remember what happened 'cause I had a little flash back

_Flash Back!_

_A three year old me was walking down the market district with my mummy and my daddy, when I saw the most cutest dragon ever! It was a red color, with blue spots and feet. It's tongue was a green color those spikes on it's back were also blue, it's eyes were two black buttons. "Momma! Daddy!" I squealed as I pointed to the dragon who was just blankly staring at the window, they both chuckled at my excitement "Hai, what is it my little apple?" My momma asked, I let go of their hands an ran to the display case and pointed at the dragon. "I wan' da dwagon! I tink its so cute!" I said happily as I pointed at it. "Okay, if I do buy it for you what are you gonna name it Riri-chan?" Asked daddy, I thought about it for a while and shouted "Ryuu-chan!" My parents and I laughed_

_Flash Back End!_

I snapped out of my musing when Naruto pulled on my pants, "Hmm?" "I'm hungry Nee-chan, I want wamen!" He said, I giggled then remembered something "I don't have any money on me Naru-chan, I'm out of funds." I said with a sigh. The Hokage pulled out a scroll from his many robes and passed it to me, "Your parents left this for the two of you. It's there money and important thing left to you guys like weapons and training scrolls." He said as he passed it to me. I smiled, then a thought occurred _'do I even have chakra?'_ "Hey can one of you guys check to see if I have any chakra?" I asked the Hokage nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them they widened in surprise, "Y-you have v-very large ch-chakra reserves. Even more so than mine!" He said. My jaw dropped as did Naruto's even though they shouldn't show emotions both Kakashi and Itachi were surprised. "Ahem, Ringo-chan would you like it if someone would train you?" He asked, I nodded and added a little bit of my chakra (I will never get used to that) to the scroll. The felling of the chakra flowing through me was kinda weird, it was like wading through water that just all of a sudden appeared outta know where.

In a poof of smoke there lied a stack of ryo and some scrolls, two katanas, a bo staff and at least seven tri-pronged kunai. I grinned like an idiot and grabbed a stack of ryo and fit it into my wallet (which I had asked the Hokage to buy me) I was a simple fold wallet and shoved them into it. "Hey Is it alright if I call you Jiji to Hokage-sama?" I asked the old man chuckled and nodded. I smiled then realized something I needed a shower. "Hey Jiji. where's my new clothes? Unless if I can fit into some on Kus- Kaa-Chan's clothes." I said as I went through my mothers stuff. After finding the proper things to wear I went into the bathroom, it looked western with a little traditional style to it to though. After a quick little shower I was ready to go eat, I was now wearing a sleeveless red shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back and a pair of black jounin pants (I found a pair or scissors and cut them). When I came outta the shower Naruto and the guys were waiting, Naruto's eyes bugged out when he saw my hair. A bright sunny yellow but with red tips, My skin before used to look darker but now it was a light tan. Now you could make out some of my scars, one that went across my neck (for just being alive), the other went horizontally up my elbow and ended and my shoulder (For sneezing). Jiji looked at my arm sadly, Itachi stiffened while Kakashi held his breath for a few moments. "Nee-chan! You has scaws to!" Naruto chirped in an amazed voice, I smiled and picked him up, albeit a little sad he said 'to'. With my hair still wet I shook it like a dog, getting everyone a little wet. Naruto just giggle and the Hokage chuckled at me. I smiled, my sharper than average K-9 teeth looking like fangs. "Lets go get some ramen, Yeah?" I asked Naru-chan cheered and pointed the way outta the house, Anbu slipping into the shadows unnoticed.

At Ichirakus, they eyed me like I was gonna throw the friken' bowl into Naruto's face or something. The Hokage was standing at a distance with a gentle smile on his face, I was on my second bowl. If you ever come to Konoha EAT THIS RAMEN! It is heaven on earth! "'Ey uff ave nofinink 'o worry 'boutf." I said with a mouth full of noddle goodness, Naruto giggled at me and he did the same. "Nee-cham. I wuff chu!" He said (more or less), I swallowed and grinned. When Naruto was done with his food and I was to, I paid for the food. "Lets go Otouto. I wanna sleep in the new house, and I'm pretty sure you wanna sleep there to." I said he nodded and launched himself at me; in complete surprise I didn't open my arms but instead we fell to floor. Naruto sat on me, "Oww...that hurts.." I mumbled as I laid sprawled out on the floor. A gasp and one loud 'Nee-chan' Naruto jumped off of me and knelt beside me, I was sure there were swirls were my eyes ere supposed to be. "Ayame-chan! Help me get Nee-chan up!" He cried in a panicked tone, Ayame the girl that worked at the ramen stand pulled a fan outta nowhere and started fanning me with it. "I'm good. It's alright." I said, the Hokage just laughed at me.

After some time and a few misshapes we were back at the house, Jiji insisted that one of the ANBU stayed with us. So I asked for Inu-san, when Naruto yawned I suggested he wear some of Minato's old clothes to go to sleep (after a shower of course). "Nee-chan, can you tell me a story? One where the bad guy gets beaten and the good guy gets the girl!" He shouted happily, I smiled and told him one (in all reality it was Robin hood). In the middle of the story he had fallen asleep in his room (we had moved the twin bed to his room). I turned to the door when I opened it I almost peed myself. "Inu-baka! You scared the hell outta me!" I hissed, "Maa~ Maa~. You to harsh Ringo-san." He chastised. I rolled my eyes and showed him to the guest room, after doing on round about the house to make sure everything was turned off from the kitchen (Jiji had sent a trusted ANBU out for groceries and other things). I walked back into the master room, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dayyum! Chapter 4 already! This is pretty good so far... I would think. Anyway, have any questions or comments do tell, I would be honored for the opportunity to answer your questions. Naru-chawn disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Kaa-chan doesn't own me or anyting here beside Ringo-nee-chan!**

* * *

I was asleep, dreaming about- or I guess you could say it was a memory...a pretty bad one to. The day Minato and Kushina died...my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan. My parents...in the Kyuubi attack, don't get me wrong I don't blame the fox for the action at all. I know he was under control, the question is did Madara/Tobi/Obito really do it? Well anyway lets see that memory.

_"Ringo-hime! You shouldn't be here! Go back home!" Shouted a random nin, I couldn't leave I had to find mama and daddy! "No! I gonna find my mamma and papa!" I shouted back, I knew where I was going, heading towards the weird cave Biwako-baa was. Where my momma was, giving birth to my Otouto. "RRRROOOAAA!" The massive paw of the Kyuubi collided with the earth once again, another crater made; more lives lost. There was fire and so much blood, bodies. Men, women, children. Forced into an eternal sleep. Outta nowhere, Gamabunta was summoned. 'That's not good!' I thought as I ran even faster to where my mummy was. At the entrance of the cave, there where a few jounin and some medical nurses. "R-Ringo-hime! You shouldn't be here! You should at the academy with the other children!" They cried. I ignored them and ran to my momma, she was holding a little boy. He looked like papa, a lot like papa. His sunny blonde hair and his tan skin. "Riri-chan...come here baby..." My momma said in a weak voice, she was holding the newborn to here chest. Her forehead was slick with sweat and her eyes looked tired. "Riri, this is your baby brother...Naruto..." She whispered, as to not wake the sleeping infant. 'Naruto? My little brother...I will always protect you...forever and ever...' I thought. "Ringo! Pass me your brother!" Papa cried, his face also looked tired. Mama caught on to what he was doing, "MINATO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SEAL THAT MONTER IN NARUTO!" She yelled, she only yelled like that to arro- arrogant people who mad her mad. "We do not have an option. I'm so sorry Kushina, so sorry. You to Ringo-chwan, I am so sorry.." When daddy turned to use to grab Naru-chwan to take him to Gamabunta, there was a flash of white. There was an angel! She had white hair and blue eyes, she was tall and had a gold staff. She grabbed me and held a hand to my forehead, in here hand was a kunai. Poised and ready to kill, "D-daddy? H-help m-me please..." I whimpered, fear overriding my senses. "Namikaze-san, I suggest you give me the Kyuubi and forget this ever happened. Or...the child gets it." She said in monotone, the kunai got closer to my temple(That's what momma called it.) "Please. Not my children, don't take my babies!" Momma shouted, Daddy looked scared. "Fine, we need to get to the forest first." daddy said, he sounded mad._

_Daddy used his super fast step and was already in the forest, the angel looked at momma with mean eyes. She calmly walked over to entrance of the cave, the nurses and the ninja were dead, all of them. I was scared, what would this angel do to me? Where was daddy? Why was she wanting to kill me? Is this what Kami wants? These thoughts were running through my head, a mile a minute. I wanted to cry so much, when we entered the clearing, daddy started asking the mean angel questions. "Who are you? why are you doing this? Why did you drag Ringo into this!?" He asked very angry, he only used that voice when a bad person was caught. The angel began to laugh, it was a very bad laugh. "Me? I am Alice Mc Chain! With all nine Bijuus I will bring this world to peace! Whatever the cost! If it requires a million lives I shall gladly give a million people up!" She sounded crazy, daddy's eyes were wide, I didn't notice this but he had Naru-chan in his arms. "RROOAAA!" Kyuubi's claw raked through the market place, doing some damage. "Gamabunta! Bring the Kyuubi to the clearing!" Daddy shouted to the giant toad, I'm not sure if Gama-chan heard daddy but he began to push the Kyuubi towards us. The angel had a crazy-grin on here face, the Kyuubi roared as he was pushed into the clearing. Alice was looking at the giant fox, daddy took this time to attack her one of his weird kunai he leapt at her. Daddy just got her in the face, he took this chance and grabbed me; little Naru still in his arms. Alice was clutching her eye, it was bleeding. "Ringo-chan. Take Naruto and run, run to your mother and tell her to get her chakra chains ready." He asked in a order-y tone. I nodded while he and Alice began to fight, when I was running to momma I saw a man with an orange mask helping some nins fight off the fox. I kept on running, when I came back to momma she was hobbling outta the cave. A gapping hole in her tummy, she was bleeding a lot. "Come...on...let's...get t-to your...father..." She gasped out, I never saw my momma in such a weak state. It scared me, I nodded and ran to her I supported her weight on my side. I knew there was to much blood. She wasn't gonna make it._

_The memory was fading, I knew I was waking up. Damn. I wanted to see what happened._

When I woke up I noticed the random person in my room, they looked normal. Not at all a ninja, they had a knife in their hand. Me being the girl I am (no ninja training at all, I only had my words to defend myself) screamed. Loudly. Naru-chan and Kakashi broke into my room. Kakashi subdued the man, while Naruto who was tearing up ran to me and hugged my waist. he began to wail and cry hard. "Nee-chan! I thought someone had killed you! If you had died what would I do!? I would miss you and how you treat me!" He cried gripping my waist tighter. "Shhhh, its okay. I wont ever leave you my little fishcake. I promise." I whispered. The man who was yelling at Kakashi for defending 'the demon brat and his whore.'

After the man had been taken into the hokage's office (curestsy of Kakashi) both Naruto and I were left outside the old mans office. I was sitting on the floor with naru in my lap, he had long sice stopped crying and fell into the hiccups. "Nee-chan *hic* I thought y-you were gonna *hic* die...I don't want my nee-chan to die..." He whispered, clutching my oversized t-shirt. I held him closer and began to rub circles into his back, soon the young boy had fallen asleep. After a while Kakashi told us to go enter the old man's office I had to carry Naru-chan, Jiji was in a rather no-nonsense mood. "Ringo. I have already called two people to train you. They already know about your little book. And you already know about them." He said, Jiji had gotten up and walked to where we were. "Ringo, I trust you know about Tsunade and Jiriaya?" He asked as he knelt down to my height. I nodded and began to speak, "Hey...um Jiji. Why haven't I been here? How did I end up in the other world? What happened? I had a dream...it was before Mina- dad, sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto." I said unconscionably holding Naruto tighter in my arms. "Well that's a pretty long story, and tomorrow you got to get some new clothes. But if you really want to hear it, I'll tell you later. When you are a true shinobi, I'll tell you then. Also I have two more ANBU guards, if you don't mind." I shook my head and walked out of the office and meet Kakashi, tomorrow I would meet a few more ANBU and they would be my guards. Damn


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaack~**

**Hahahahahaha!**

**(If ya' know where that's from. I wub chu!)**

**Well I found out my brother (Wayne) decided to fly. Off of the roof. Dumbass fell two stories down into a pile of sheetrock. (That stuff they make walls out of).So now he has succeeded in breaking his left arm, and left leg. I couldn't stop making jokes about it, saying how he was 'all ****_right_**** now' even my niece was surprised at his stupidity. and that's saying something!**

* * *

Ya' know how people tell you respect your elders? Hmm...I really didn't want to respect the man in front of me. Ladies and gentlemen, here he was. Reading...'erotic literature' at the table, in my house. "Excuse me. Inu-san. Stop reading your porn at the table. Naruto and I are trying to eat." I growled my Tamagoyaki* was still on my plate not yet touched simply 'cause I was glaring at the twenty some year old man across form the table. Said man gave a perverse giggle in reply, Naruto who I had forgotten was there (his mouth full of food and he was being quiet). "Nee-chan what porn?" He asked in an innocent tone, his head tilted to the right in a cute way. "It's a very bad thing. And you will never be able to become Hokage if you even look at the books that man has in his collection." I said in a no-nonsense voice Naruto who had listened with rapt attention looked at me with horror and turned his body away from Kakashi, the silver haired man looked (or so i'm guessing. he had a mask on.) at me and closed his book and put the thing away. "Maa~ Maa~. Your so mean to me Ringo-san." He drawled in that lazy voice. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "C'mon then. We best be going to the Jiji's office." I said getting up. I picked up my empty plate and walked to Naruto who was staring intently at Kakashi, said man was starting to get freaked out a little. "Naruto, hon. Yeah lets not stare at the man who could easily kill us both." I said as I pulled Naruto out of the kitchen/dining room and to the bathroom.

After our bathes and clean clothes we were leaving. My hair or at least some of it was still wet and stuck together in clumps. "Lets get going. Inu-san care to follow in the shadows? -Thanks-. C'mon Chibi. lets get going." "Chibi?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to right like he had done earlier. "Well...yeah. It's a nickname. Don't you like it?" The small blonde thought about it and nodded vigorously, I giggled and as we walked outta through the surrounding woods Naruto began to look at all the animals and foliage. "Nee-chan. The birdie said there was a ge- gen-" "Genin?" I was a little weirded out by this. What kind of kid can talk to animals granted he isn't your normal child but c'mon man! This is just crazy. Maybe it has something to deal with the Kyuubi or possibly a secret kekkei genkai? Question is whose? is it? The Namikaze's or Uzumaki's? "Yeah! There looking for a Tora?" I nodded, as weird as this situation was Naruto did kind of need to know how to catch Tora. Even though he isn't in the academy that didn't mean anything. "Well do you wanna find this 'Tora'?" I played it off so I didn't know anything about the demon-cat from hell. Naruto giggled and asked the bird if he would show us the way to Tora. With a chirp from said bird it began to fly away, us following. The bird led us to a clearing, in the center? A lazy cat sleeping. Naruto walked to it, Tora who had heard the scuffle of his feet in the dirt cracked an eye open. Naru was a few feet away from the crazy cat. "Hey...it's otay. Nee-chwan and I won't hurt you. I pwomise." He soothed the cat looked at Naruto uncertainly and meowed. "No she won't. I'll tell your owner to be gentler with you." He said as he reached for the cat that had now walked closer to him. Another meow, "Mm-hmm. Nee-chan will protect you from the meanie ninjas. Don't worry about it." He said with a giggle.

_'D-did Naruto just talk t-to that cat!?'_ Kakashi thought baffled by what he saw he momentarily forgot about his duty to protect the two children. _'Ringo grew up to early...don't you think sensei? You would be so disappointed in me for not protecting your children Kushina-nee would have raised hell.'_ A gentle breeze was his answer, Kakashi had been up in the tree since the two children made it into the clearing. _'She's to young for the life of a shinobi...'_ Kakashi noticed the siblings move on (Tora in Naruto's arms). Kakashi's musing were cut short when he noticed the team of genin and their sensei walk into the clearing, all gaping at Naruto like he had summoned the Kyuubi.

Naruto was talking rather animatedly with the cat, when I noticed the squad and their sensei come outta the thicket. "H-how!? When did he-!?" They all said gaping in astonishment. I laughed a bit and offered to accompany them to the Hokage tower, with a nod from the sensei of the team who was still looking at Naruto like he had just turned into a five headed bean-baby; we began to walk back to civilization.

When we got into the town a few people were glaring at Naruto who was still talking to Tora. I took note of this and continued to walk with team 1, The team was composed of all males. Their was Ryuuga Shon, the sensei. Hisagawa Uchiha; brooder. And Kisuke Nara. The team it self was rather laid back Hisagawa and Kisuke were good friends while their sensei was a respectable man with good virtues. After a few more feet of walking we made it to the tower, everybody was gaping and freaking out that Naruto had the reincarnation of Nibi in his arms.

When we entered the office of the Jiji he had greeted us rather warmly. "Ringo! Naruto! It's good to see you." He said, Jiji had gotten up and walked around his desk and gave us both a hug. Tora who was still in Naruto's arms yowled for a bit. "TORA!" A rather fat lady shrieked in happiness. _'The wife of the fire daimyo. Well that's not surprising, Not at all.'_ I thought The...chubby? lady practically ripped the cat from Naruto's arms and hugged the life outta the poor cat. Naru who had gotten over the shock of the lady had run to her side and pulled on her dress. "Hey! Stop that! Your hurting Tora-chwan! She doesn't like that!" He cried, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry but how do you know that little boy? It's not like you can talk to animals." The woman snorted.

_'Well isn't she in for a surprise.'_ I thought, "Tora doesn't like it when people handle her like dat! Be more gentle." Naruto reprimanded, as he pulled Tora from the grip of the woman. "Like this see." He said, his arms held Tora perfectly, his right hand supporting her front weight while his left had the back of the cat. "Well. Thank you for teaching me to hold Tora-chan right." The lady said sweetly and he handed the Hokage the amount of ryo for the mission. "Here you go child." She said as she handed him a lollipop. Naruto smiled and tried to unwrap the candy, to no avail. I chuckled and held my hand out for the candy, when he handed it to me I simply pulled the wrapper off. "Wow! Nee-chwan's so cool!" He squealed. Jiji chuckled and dismissed everyone inside the office.

"These people will be your additional guards. Tora, weasel, and Orochimaru." Said ANBU walked in, _'Yamato, Itachi and HOLY MOTHER! OROCHIMARU!'_ I thought, my eyes were wide and I started hyperventilating. "Ringo are you alright? what's wrong?" "Yeah Nee-chwan, you looked sick are you alright?" Jiji and Naruto asked, hell even the ANBU/Sannin tensed up when I started freaking out. "Y-yeah I-I'm fine. Excuse me, ANBU...m-may I see your faces?" I asked scared, they turned to Jiji who nodded. One by one they took of their masks, The first was Tora or Tenzo(That being his codename...for now at least). Lastly was weasel or Itachi, he had the tear troughs (Stress lines, whateva). "Nee-chwan, Nee-chwan! I like dat man's eyes! They got purple!" Naru squealed as he pointed to Orochimaru. "Love, don't point. It's rude." I reprimanded in reality I was scared on what Orochimaru would do. Sure in the original canon version he was an evil motherfacker, but maybe due to me being here it could have changed some thing. Is that possible, to change things just by existing? "No it's fine, and thank you Naruto-kun. I like your eyes as well." Orochimaru said, as he knelt down to my Otuoto's level and ruffle his hair. _'Well shit. That's effing weird.'_ I thought, "Naruto why were you pretending to talk to the demon cat earlier?" I asked, getting chuckles from some people. "But nee-chwan I can talk to animals! Really!" He cried, looking up at me. "Never thought he would unlock it so early..." Gasped Jiji, I turned to look at him my eyebrow raised. "Its a bloodline in some Uzumakis. In this case Naruto had unlocked his sometime ago if he could hear Tora so easily..." I looked at Naruto who was beaming with happiness and pride. "Then if so why haven't I got it yet?" I asked, the Hokage signaled for the hidden ANBU to leave. In the end it was me, Naru-chwan, Orochimaru, Itachi, Tenzo, and Jiji. "Your guards will need to hear this incase their around when you do unlock it. Each one is...different form the other, I know your mother could control water. No chakra needed at all. It seems though your brother can talk to animals. Mito could do that as well. I'm guessing since your mother could control an element is that you can also." He said, lighting his pipe and filling his lungs with the smoke. I might have looked like a fish outta water, with a nod I bent down and picked up Naruto. "Hey. Jiji, what the hell am I gonna do with four extra people I my house?" I asked curious. "You haven't found the basement yet?" He asked I shook my head and left, "I'll find it later!" I called walking down the stairs with my guards following me. "Nee-chwan. Shouldn't de ANBU get some clothes for dier stay?" Naruto said looking back to the guards and one Sannin, "Hmm, your right Naru-chwan. Hey you wanna get some clothed before we head to our house?" I asked turning to face the shinobi. They nodded and all dispersed. I rolled my eyes. 'Shinobi.' I walked out of the tower and went to town.

* * *

Both Naruto and I where walking down the market place. I took Naru-chan's attention away from the jeers and glares the populace where throwing our way, I mentally rolled my eyes and continued walking with Naruto. "Ne, nee-chan can we talk about our selves? I wanna know all about you!" He said happily swing our joined hands back and forth. "Okay. Hmm, my favorite colors would be a dark -almost black- blue, cobalt blue, red, silver, grey, white, and black. I like to paint, read, write and draw. I dislike disorganization, I have an OCD for that. My hobbies include cleaning, cooking,, reading, and writing. My dream is to find a nice guy and settle down, leaving you to rebuild the Uzumaki clan." I said with a smile on my face as Naruto blushed at my last comment. "Ha! Don't make me laugh. Like the demon and his little friend." A slightly built man sneered as he looked down at us, his hands where on his hips trying to make himself appear more menacing than anyone here. Now I know I'm a mere nine year old, but living on the streets since I have been three and staying in the woods since I found the little house, nothing much can scare me. But this guy was at least thirty years old, and lord- excuse me Kami knows what this man will do to both of us. I'm scared and I could feel Naruto tense up, I tucked him behind me and looked at the man dead in the eyes. People now began to circle around us, chanting the man on. "Please, don't hurt us. Were just walking through. I promise I won't do anything bad, I will also keep Naruto in line. Don't worry, I promise." I said holding on to Naruto's hand tighter, I pushed him father behind me.

"Ha! 'Don't hurt us!' ' We won't do anything bad!' Yeah right. It's you and your kind that only do more pain than good!" He sadi as he cocked back his fist, and was about to let it fly I clenched my eyes shut and waited for the blow. "If either Jiriaya or Tsunade where here they would have you arrested on sight, or worse." Growled a silk like voice that held nothing but malice. I opened my eyes and saw one hell of a fright, a Sannin was protecting me! Holy sheet! "Are you alright Ringo-san? I apologize that were late, Weasel had something to say to his family." Said Orochimaru as he looked back at me, I dumbly nodded. "O-Orochimaru-sama! What are doing!? They should be killed!" One of the mobs-men shouted as he raised a kunai, shouts of 'yeah' and 'lets end the monsters' followed the man declaration. both Orochimaru just ignored him and continued to turn his attention to me "Are you alright? Ringo-san, Naruto-san? I apologize that we were late. Weasel had a few things to say to his family." His silk like voice that usually held a warm-friend like quality was gone and now held a hidden rage and poison that was about to be unleashed on the populace. I nodded and sighed my relief, Naruto who was still behind me his eyes glassy came out behind me and hugged me. He began to bawl and wail "NEE-CHAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! YOUR ALL I HAVE IN THIS WORLD I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!" He shouted as he tightened his grip on me. I smiled sadly and hugged him back "Its fine. I'm okay little one, can't you see I'm okay? It's alright I'm alittle shaken up but that's all." I replied with a gentle smile, I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. I began to sing as the ANBU guards dragged the mobs-men.

" I open my lungs dear  
I sing this song at funerals... no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly,  
This pain it visits almost nightly  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universe so still.  
No rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, and I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
But I promised you I will see you again, again.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
A fuss is made of miles and travels  
Roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.

We booked our flight those years ago  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you that I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago  
I said I loved you as I left you  
Regret's no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.

I'm home again."

I didn't know I had listeners or the fact that Naruto had been reduced from weeping to simple hiccups, the clapping of a group of surrounding people drew me out of my musings. Since I had Naruto to my chest and his white t-shirt blended with mine, and his blue shorts to mine also his arms and legs where hidden in side my light coat (What I get cold easily!) and the shadows my head was casting hid his face and hair. I was swaying my body left to right Naruto was hidden literally in plain sight, "You have such a beautiful voice. Would you like a job at my restaurant? We only have live entertainment and you seem to fit the bill." One fat guy who was dressed in expensive clothes said as he took out a cigarette and light it. His wife who had been hanging off his arm beamed at me with a smile, I nodded and beamed straight back. Naruto and I began walking home, the guards and Sannin following from the shadows.

When I opened the door I saw what no one should EVER see! Unless your a Kakashi fangirl. Sitting in MY (claiming ownership simply 'cause our parents are dead and they left everything to us and 'cause I'm the oldest I guess it's my house...but I digress) sofa was Kakashi Hatake. The copy-cat ninja of Konohagakure was shirtless...and pant less...in the house...reading his literary porn. Oh god.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Any thing you guys wanna tell me just do it...Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! I know its been awhile, but hey better late than never right?**

**I disclaim this anime! I forgot to disclaim the song~ that song was Morticians Daughter by several VERY hot men...THE BLACK VEIL BRIDES~! I don't fangirl for much, I just really respect them and their drive/reason why they do the things they do. Like reading 50 shades of grey, on of part in which Andy said my name in a very sexual way *blushing hardly* I still haven't gotten over it yet...I will continue to use different songs from them as well as a few others. Lets get on with it yeah!**

* * *

A blush had made it's way on my cheeks,_ 'Is this what ANBU do whenever people aren't around!?'_ I thought. I covered Naruto's eyes and glared at the silver haired man sitting in the sofa, "JUST WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU DOING LOUNDGING AROUND IN YOUR UNDERWEAR AND MASK!? THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE! HAVE SOME HUMANITIY! DEAR GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shouted a tick-mark clear as day on my head, Kakashi jumped up and ran outta the room, a wise choice. The three newcomers stood there observing everything. Orochimaru had an amused grin on his face, while the other two where there. Doing nothing. I sighed and lead them to the living room. Kakashi had left his book open for the world to see, me being me (the reserved and conserved prude I am) blushed as I had looked at the first line. I stared at the book for a few minutes and turned away and walked calmly into the kitchen. Orochimaru, Itachi and Yamato looked at my retreating form as I entered the kitchen. When I came back I had a pair of tongs in one hand and a box of matches in the other.

I picked up the book with the pair of tongs and walked back into the kitchen, the three boys had gotten curious and followed. I set the book into a pot on the stove and lit a match. I threw the match and watched as the book turned to ash, satisfied with my work I nodded and turned around. Only to be met with a tear-stricken Kakashi, "You...you...how could you?...I-that-it...Why!?" He cried as he gripped my shoulders in sadness, this grown man. Who lived the ninja life, killing and hunting for a living was breaking down in hysterics. I awkwardly patted hi head and looked to the ANBU and one Sannin for help. Naruto who had heard the wailing from his room had come into the kitchen. "Hey! Mask! Get off my nee-chwan!" He cried as he ran to my side and pounded on Kakashi's back.

I looked to the other surrounding men (and boy) and gestured to the crying heap clinging on me, "Ain't gonna help? Ya' know I gotta feed you people." I said, Yamato's face remained neutral as he pulled Kakashi off me. I smiled brightly and began to take things out of the fridge, lunch would be a very taxing thing to do now that there are seven people in the house. Then I remembered the basement thing, so I sent Kakashi down to find it (along with the three staying there). "Naruto, would you like to help nee-chwan cook lunch?" I asked as I pulled out the cutting board. He squealed and nodded yes, He began to pull out the ingredients for our lovely little lunch(fried rice, soy sauce, onigiri and ramen).

After the four people emerged from the basement which was apparently finished with three extra bedrooms down there, I set their plates down and gestured for them to eat. Naruto smiled brightly, the jounin all tensed (I would to given Naruto's past as a prankster and all). "You can calm down, Naruto didn't do anything at all." I smiled and Naruto nodded as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the little plate in the middle of the table (Yeah, i'm just like that) the ninja nodded slowly and reached for a pair of chopsticks, "Itadakimasu." We chorused, dinner was silent except for the ominous roar of thunder in the background. I took notice that every time the thunder would sound Naruto flinched and paled slightly, I frowned and chalked that up as a mental notice. "Thank you for the meal Ringo/nee-chan/san." They said as they raised themselves to the kitchen, they put their dishes into the sink I smiled and begun the taxing job of dishes, Itachi and Yamato both went to do a 'perimeter search' as they called it.

When they were done I readied both Naruto and I for bed, the rain had long since began to fall and the thunder sounded loudly. Naruto flinched away when I raised my hand to shampoo his hair, I frowned. I also frowned when his eyes overflowed with tears when the thunder and lightning sounded/flashed. I gave the young boy a tight hug and rinsed him off, I had taken my shower and offered Naruto to stay with me at night. The boy literally ran to his room and came back holding his fox plushie and a picture of our parents, I smiled and held his hands as we walked around the house and began to turn everything off. The kitchen, living room, bathroom, and hallway. Naruto jumped everytime the lightning or thunder went off, I held his hand tighter everytime.

"Nee-chwan...tell me a story..." Naruto asked all snuggled under the covers, me by his side. I smiled and told him 'The Itachi story' I got comfortable and told him the tale. "Okay, there once was a boy. No older than me, this boy was an ANBU captain. He came from a very prestigious clan. The Ookami Clan, they had very powerful kekkei genkai. The Mizugan. This eye could do anything the Byakugan and Sharingan combined, but with this power cam arrogance. Most of the Clansmen were arrogant and self-righteous bastards, they never cared for anyone out of their clan. Except one. His name was Ryuu. Ryuu was a kind soul, he would do anything for anyone in or out of the clan. Ryuu was the Clans head son, meaning all responsibilities fell on him. Until he had a younger brother, Ryuu would do anything for his little brother. You see, Ryuu was turned into a human weapon. He never had a real childhood, only training and more training. He loved his little brother to the ends of earth.-" Naruto looked at me with wide eyes and grabbed my hand tight, I gladly returned the gesture"-One day the Clan's arrogance got to great. They thought they had the right to rule the village, they believed it was their born right. Ryuu's little brother (who had yet to even be introduced to the idea of becoming a clan head or clan matters) Moshi was innocent as a baby when they had this idea, Ryuu knew he had to protect his brother by anymeans necessary. Even if it meant double-crossing his own clan, so Ryuu went and told their village's kage. The old kage asked Ryuu to inform him of any movement of their cou de tau (coo de ta), thus he did. The following night the Ookami's were to make their move, with no other choice the aged kage ordered Ryuu to kill off the Clans men, but he could not even raise a hand at his younger brother. The kage offered Moshi immunity from his clan's sins. Ryuu left and done the sin, but little did he know Moshi was on his way home from the academy.-" Naruto looked fearful into my eyes and gripped my hand tighter, I didn't know this but I had listeners. "-Moshi ran home excited to tell his parents all he did that day, when he entered the Clan's compound he smelled blood. He rushed to his parents room, only to see his older brother. His Nii-san. Slit the throats of their parents, Ryuu didn't want this. He never wanted this. So he gave his brother a purpose in life. The purpose to kill him. Not knowing the truth Moshi would do exactly that, he would throw away all ties he began to make with people. All to kill his elder brother, when Moshi had done exactly as his brother told him to do, he realized he had no where to go. He was considered a nuke-nin and a 'must kill on sight' order placed on him, He was all alone in the world. Then one day he was visited by the soul of his dead brother, Ryuu gave him another purpose in life. To achieve world peace and end the cycle of hatred in this world, and rebuild the clan. Ryuu's farewell words echo around the world now 'I will always love you' he said as he faded away." Naruto's eyes began to droop and I felt tired as well, so we went to bed. One of my listeners was still by the door. 'How does she know!?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Hi! Hello! ECT.**

**I feel as though I must meet at least two children of the rookie nine today...in the next chapter, possibly Sasuke? Choji? Shikamaru? Ino? Lee or TenTen? Neji? The rookie nine in general?**

**Any suggestions? Help? Please...**

**I disclaim this amazeballs anime!**

**"Kyuubi & other Bijuus", _'__Their thoughts'_**

"Regular" and _'Thoughts'_

* * *

I woke up to sound of muttering and the occasional cry of 'wake up nee-chwan!', I opened my eyes and winced. "Damn light...being to bright and stuff..." I sat up, making Naruto (who was sitting on my legs) tumble down on the floor. I heard amused chuckles and a giggle, I rubbed the sleep away and yawned. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Naruto, go wait in the kitchen okay? I'm gonna get ready so we can get some Ichiraku ramen today." I said, the blonde jumped and squealed in happiness. I laughed and shooed the ANBU and Sannin away. I grabbed my clothes a simple red button-up shirt that went to my bum (I had to roll up the sleeves), a black tank-top with black leggings and ninja sandals.

When I was in the shower I began to get some what bored so I began to sing,

"Well, you must be a girl with shoes like that She said, "You know me well" I'll see you and little Steven and Joanna 'Round the back of my hotel, oh yeah

Someone said you was asking after me But I know you best as a blagger I said, "Tell me your name, is it sweet?" She said, "My boy it's Dagger," oh yeah

I was good, she was hot stealin' everything she got I was bold, she was over the worst of it Gave me gear, thank you dear, bring your sister over here Let her dance with me just for the hell of it

Well, you must be a boy with bones like that She said, "You got me wrong" I would've sold them to you if I could've Just to keep the last of my clothes on, oh yeah

Call me up, take me down with you when you go I could be your regular belle And I'll still dance for little Steven and Joanna 'Round the back of my hotel, oh yeah

I was good, she was hot stealin' everything she got I was bold, she was over the worst of it Gave me gear, thank you dear, bring your sister over here Let her dance with me just for the hell of it

Chelsea, Chelsea, I believe that When you're dancing slowly sucking your sleeve The boys get lonely after you leave It's one for the Dagger and another for the one you believe

Chelsea, I believe When you're dancing slowly sucking your sleeve The boys get lonely after you leave It's one for the Dagger, another for the one you believe One you believe, oh, no, no, no, no~." I got outta the shower and dressed, being clean and smelling like apples. Does Konoha even have apples? That is an excellent question, I gotta ask...like now.

I walked out of the bathroom/restroom and straight in to a little Naruto who was looking at me with awe. I raised an eyebrow in amusement and ruffled his hair, apparently the boy had taken a shower earlier this morning while I was still sleeping. "C'mon. I want some ramen and I have a question for Orochimaru-san." I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked into the living room/kitchen. Naruto smiled and let go of my hand to run to the bookshelf, where he picked 'Tales of A Gutsy Ninja' of the first self. "Lemme guess, you want me to read that while you eat?" I asked humorously, he shook his head "No, I want you to read this to me when we go to the park later...maybe?" I giggled and nodded and called Orochimaru out from hiding. "Question! Does Konoha have apples?" I asked as I pointed my finger at the man, I really wanted my favorite food. RIGHT NOW.

Orochimaru chuckled at my face and nodded, I threw my hands into the air and shouted a very happy 'YES!'. The Sannin slipped back into the shadows as we began our trek into the city, since I was alone in my 'dimension' with no one to love at all I held Naruto's hand tighter and walked faster to Ichiraku's. I smiled when Naruto talked animatedly with a passing bird, said bird had the AUDACITY to sit on my head! Stupid bird. Naruto said that the bird 'Liked the veiw' I bet I look like Prussia or some thing. I could feel the weird looks, and all awkward staring at this...this...this monstrosity on my head! The damn thing was just cocking its head back and forth, like a cunfuzzled child...stupid bird.

We were about almost there to the ramen stands when Naruto tensed, I whipped around half expecting for someone to jump us, but no one was even there. But I could hear the faint shouting of a child, a very angry child. God, that scares even me. An angry child, throwin' a fit. The shrieking and the wailing. No. Just no. I didn't have the time to register the fact that Naruto had already taken off to the sound, so I followed. I turned the nearest corner to see my little brother defending a small child, said child was clutching on to the back of my brother shirt. He/she was hidden from my view, "Hey! You shouldn't pick on somebody because their different ya' know!" Shouted my angry brother, his fists were clenched and he was huffing for breath. "An' watcha' gon' do 'bout it!?" Shouted another child, this one seemed to be a genin and was um...fluffy? Adding to the fact he obviously needed some grammar lessons he was in no shape to be a shinobi. "He will not be doing anything. But help me to god if you don't leave I'll personally kick your arse. Understand?" I said crackin' my knuckles for added effect. The boy snorted and turned to me, I'm 4' 8'' meaning I was shorter than this guy (and I was gonna stay that way...or so the doctors said). When he saw me he broke out laughing (didn't help the bird was still there), that mad me mad. "Just because I'm short don't mean a damn thing..." I growled, Naruto (who had seen me mad once stiffened and put the person farther behind them).

The guy started to laugh his arse off, jerk. I frowned and kicked him where the sun don't shine, he fell to the floor in agony and was rolling around like a cat on catnip. Fool. I turned to Naruto and his new 'college', I'm not calling them a friend till I see they mean Naruto no harm or anything.

"Hey. Pretty girl, are you okay? I hope your not hurt..." Naruto trailed off, the 'pretty girl' came out from behind him I almost chocked on my saliva. I'm pretty sure I heard the guards suck in a breath. This child, my brother new found friend was no other than Hinata Hyuuga. She was toying with the edge of her light purple yukata sleeve, I smiled sweetly and walked over to the duo. Hinata tensed and hid behind Naruto again, "Hey. I won't hurt you, unless you hurt Naru-chwan. Then all bets are off." She looked taken back by my statement but nodded anyway, "H-hello...I-i'm H-Hinata Hy-hyuuga...g-gomen I didn't mean to be a burden..." She trailed off I waved off the statement Naruto chose this time to introduce the two of us. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this is my nee-chwan Ringo! One day I'm gonna be Hokage! Datteboyo!". "Come along Hinata-san. Lets take you home-" Naruto looked a little down "-unless you want to come with the two of us to the park?" Naruto's face brightened considerably, the young Hyuuga contemplated and nodded.

When we entered the park I could feel everyone's glares and hear their insults, but I ignored them. I got freakin' ANBU and a Sannin as guards! Ha! Ain't got nothing on this! "Ne~ nee-chwan can we got to the swings? And then the sandbox! Oh~ and the slide!" I chuckled at my Otuoto's enthusiasm as he ran around me. Hinata stood there awkwardly staring at the bird that still had yet to leave, "Don't stare at it~" I whined as I hid my face in my hands, Naruto busted out laughing. It was faint but I swore I heard Orochimaru chuckle, jerk, Hinata giggled. "Sigh...why don't you go play with Naruto? Ne, Hinata-chan?" The young hyuuga nodded and was pulled by Naruto to the playground.

* * *

On the other side of the park a pack of women all took notice of the small children alone across the other side, "What is the heir of the Hyuuga clan and that other blonde child hanging around with that...demon." Sneered a pink haired woman, three looked at her in disapproval while the rest had the face of approval. One of the three was Yoshino Nara, wife of Shikaku Nara and mother to Shikamaru Nara. The other was Aka Yamanaka, wife of Inochi Yamanaka and mother to Ino Yamanaka. The last was Rei Akimichi, all their children were out playing with each other in the playground. "That child is nothing but a menace! He disgraces this village with his very presence! My husband tried to kill him last week!" An outraged woman shouted earning the attention of the three woman as well as the child that accompanied the Hyuuga heir and the young Uzumaki boy, the three wore the look of utter horror while the young child stomped over to the lady (many stared at the bird that had taken residence in her hair). "Hey! Do you have a problem with my little brother!? Is he not good enough for you!?" The little child shouted, the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi all stared at the child who looked like their deceased friend Kushina and her late husband Minato. She had the messy hair with the shades of both family friends, her eyes were a crystalline blue, but with purple mixed in. All in all they thought she looked like Minato and Kushina's dead child as well, What was her name? They had long since forgotten and it hurt them to remember their friends. "And if I do?" The woman glared at the child, How dare she back talk her! She was a council member! Who was this brat!? Just who did she think she was!? "Well you will have to take it up to me! My name is Ringo Uzumaki! I will not allow my baby brother to be put down like that!" She shouted her glare mad the Uchiha's look like a simple stare, the women all stopped in fear and then "Uzumaki!? There is only one Uzumaki! And that is that monster over there! Look at him! He acts so innocent and everything! He is just playing coy so he can take us out when we are all distracted!" The pink haired banshee shrieked. This riled up the young blonde even more, "SHUT UP! I'M HERE AREN'T I!? THEN THAT MEANS I'M HIS SISTER! BLOOD RELATIVES!" Ringo's face was red and she was clenching her fists together. Naruto and Hinata had come around earlier in the screaming match, Naruto ran to his sister's side (Hinata trailing along) grabbed on her hand and hid from the angry pink haired monster that scared the life outta them.

* * *

This woman was really making me mad...How dare she call my Otouto a monster or a demon, I noticed the crowed of gathering people. Kakashi had stepped out of the shadows when another jounin had sent a kunai sailing to me, him being the totally kick-butt ninja he is stopped it before it could touch me. Almost immediately following that was Orochimaru's snakes coming out and taking the crowed to the Hokage, I saw three woman staring at me in shock. Probably because I'm an Uzumaki, or they new Kaa-san and Tou-san? Hell probably the damn bird. If so they shouldn't stare it's rude, even I knew that. "Hi..." I said waving slightly, that seemed to pull them out of their thoughts. "You say that your an Uzumaki? There has only been three Uzumaki's in the entire village, and as far as I can tell your not one of them." A black haired lady in a purple shirt said, from the television show this woman had no name but I'm sure she did. "Well I'm here right? Besides Naruto was there when we had the blood test done. And I'm 100% related to the little fishcake." "Hey! Nee-chwan! Dats mean. Meany pants!" Naruto shouted at me, I rolled my eyes and held his hand tighter and held my hand out for Hinata to grab. "Come along Hinata. Lets go read that book." The two nodded and followed me, leaving behind a few shocked people.

* * *

When we had made it to one of the trees that littered the park I sat down and motioned the other two to do so, when they did I began the story. (No I have no clue what goes on in the book, all I know is that Naruto breaks the cycle curse(war)) By the time I was finished the sun was already at it's half way mark, meaning I better get Hinata home. I shut the book and tried to get up, but ended up being pulled back by a sleeping Naruto and Hinata. I mentally squealed at the cuteness and picked them up, they both snuggled into my neck and mumbled things. I rolled my eyes and began to walk out of the park, I stopped realizing I didn't know where they Hyuuga house was! "Ne~ Inu-san...do you know where the Hyuuga house is?" I asked. Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and pointed me the way, I nodded my thanks and walked.

Carrying two three year olds was hard, but I was really good at it, remember the catholic church orphanage? They made me take care of the babies and toddlers, as well as clean everything there. It sucked. I followed the directions and ended up at the gates of the Hyuuga complex, the guards tensed at my arrival seeing that I had Hinata in my arms asleep, one of them just stared at the damn bird. I set the two down and shook them awake. "Hinata. Honey, you gotta wake up. Your guards look like they want to kill Naruto and I." I whispered, that last part made their eyes snap open and they looked at the guards. "P-please, d-don't k-k-kill N-Naruto-kun or R-ringo-neechan..." Said Hinata as she toyed with the edge of her light purple kimono, the guards seemed to have loosened up enough to let us pass.

The surround are of the Hyuuga compound was beautiful to say the least. There was a few trees and gardens, and the holy grail of this place. The god's gift was none other than the delicious red apple tree in the far corner of the property. "Sweet kami! You people have an apple tree!? I want an apple tree! Good lord I bet its great, just having to walk outside and get an apple versus walking into town for a bag!" I cried with stars in my eyes, I didn't know that I had caught the attention of two passing men. Hizashi and Hiashi both stared at me like I was crazy, the giggling of both children caught their attention. "Excuse me. But what are you doing and why is there a bird on your head?" questioned Hizashi, I turned to the two men and laughed nervously. "Juuust admiring the trees...and please don't call me out on that..." I said scratching the back of my head nervously. The twin chuckled at my nervousness, Hiashi just gave his brother a 'really? your gonna mess with the kid? we've got important things to do!' look. "Well I just came here to drop Hinata-chan off, I'll be on my way." I said as I grabbed Naruto's hand, about to leave. "No, no. It's fine, it seems as though miss Hinata enjoys his company and I find you very interesting. Tell me what is your name? I don't believe I have seen you around the village." I grew very serious and gestured to the children, "Can we allow these children a place to play while we talk?" The two nodded and beckoned a branch house girl to take Hinata and Naruto to a safe area to play in, I didn't miss how she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Naru-chan. "Inu-san, please follow them and make sure they don't get into to much trouble." I said, I felt the wind gust and he was gone.

* * *

The brothers lead me to the main house office they activated privacy seals, immediately they let their posture drop and become loose. I raised an eyebrow at them, "We just don't like to be pompous fools in private-" "We find it taxing to even act like that in public." Hizashi started the statement, but Hiashi finished it. My eyes widened in surprise I always found it creepy when twins do that, "Lemme ask one of my guards if I can tell you who I am." I looked to the shadows, Orochimaru stepped out (to the surprise of the hyuuga clansmen) and nodded. "Very well. My name is Ringo Uzumaki-Namikaze. Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Older sister of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." I said plainly. the room dropped ten degrees colder, both men glared at me. "How dare you take the name of our dead colleges-" "-Our friends and comrades. It's despicable." Orochimaru, Tenzo, and Itachi all came out of the shadows. Weapons drawn, "She speaks the truth. Hokage-sama had one of his most trusted medic nins do a blood test, they are related." Said the snake Sannin, Hiashi and Hizashi's eyes widened, then Hiashi had a smirk on his face as he walked around to the other side of his desk. I was slightly freaked out and ran to hide behind Itachi (who was closets), to my surprise he pulled out an old scroll and tossed to us. I stuck out my hand and caught it, I nodded my thanks to Itachi for being a personal shield and sat in the front of the desk on one of the chairs.

_"This is a scroll for our daughter and son. Ringo and Naruto, please whoever finds this give it to them. Ringo, I know you where to little to understand what had happened during the Kyuubi attack. You most likely forgot about us and how we looked, just know that we- your parents will always love both you and Naruto. Now, there are two blood seals on the bottom of this scroll. One is your birthright the other is Naruto's, please stay safe and know mommy and daddy will always love you two. Now, we have to go._

_~Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato; the fourth Hokage and his wife."_

I didn't realize I was crying till I saw a drop land on the parchment of the worn scroll, wiping away my tears I thanked the Hyuuga head standing up I opened my arms for a hug. He just stood there awkwardly, "Am I really that weird you don't want a thank you hug from me?" I said in a sad voice, Hiashi stiffly walked over to me and awkwardly walked into my arms. I rolled my eyes at his uncomfortableness, "Hehehe..." Chuckled Hizashi in the corner. I gave him the 'don't think your getting away. I will get you.' look to him, I released Hiashi and walked to the other man. He greeted my hug happily, "Why cant you be more like this one? He accepts my hugs unlike you Mr. no touch." I stated sarcastically. I stood and stretched, "Thank you for your time gentlemen but I really must be going. After all, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't have dinner ready for the family, and guards?" I bowed my goodbyes. The Hyuuga clansmen walked me to the branch house, I could hear Naruto counting to ten. They where playing hide and go seek, I saw the edge of Hinata's kimono, and some one behind a tree. "8. 9. 10! Ready or not here I come!" Squealed Naruto he looked behind a shed, behind a giant rock, when he finally saw the edge of Hinata's kimono. "I found you Hinata-chan! C'mon let's find Neji!" He shouted as he grabbed the indigo haired girl's hand and pulled her up. Said girl giggled happily and nodded, the twins went jaw slacked as they saw Hinata getting along with other children, one of them being a branch house member. apparently it was uncommon for a branch child to play with a main branch child.

I knew Naruto was never one for titles or social standing, maybe 'cause I was MIA during his first years of life. Or due to the villager's he grew to hate titles and such, whatever it was it helped demolish any hate Neji had towards Hinata and create a new one. "It seems as though they are having fun, but I digress. Naruto! Come on! We have to got home before dark!" I shouted the young blonde reluctantly left his new friends and joined my side. "thanks for the scroll, would it be alright if Naruto comes by tomorrow so he can play with Hinata and Neji? It will give me time to see Hokage-Jiji so I can get a job...or two..." I said deflating when I mentioned getting a job the Hyuuga men chuckled, don't get me wrong I would do anything for Naruto. But get a job? I'm lazy! And half the time a pessimist...good luck getting anything productive outta me. I may be able to make stories up like a boss, but this will be necessary.

"That will be fine, Ringo-san. Now come along, we shall escort you and your brother to the gate." Hiashi said, I nodded and gave a curt nod to Hizashi who smiled as we left. I turned and Naruto was standing right behind me, "Oh! Oh sweet kami! You scared the life outta me Naruto. Your to quiet, make some noise when you move, hun." I said as I raised my hand to my chest to calm my rapidly beating heart, "Gomen, Nee-chan. I didn't think it would scare you, I thought you would be able to feel me." Naruto said as he giggled at me. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for him to grab on to, the smiled and latched on with out a moments delay.

When we were exchanging goodbyes I saw Naruto run up to his two friends and give them both a hug, "G'bye Hinata-chan! Neji-kun!" They two tensed at the beginning of the hug but hugged back nonetheless. "Goodbye 'll see you tomorrow." Neji smiled and waved his hand as we walked out of the compound, Hinata smiled and waved shyly.

When we got home I just pulled instant ramen out from the cabinet, Naruto was slightly sadden that I wasn't cooking. The first time I had cooked he made a big deal about it, saying that it was 'Kami-sama's gift to the world!' and that 'If anyone found out about my cooking they would want to kidnap me and sell me on the black-market.' I really didn't want to know how he knew about the black market, but I just laughed off his comments and took a kettle out and filled it with the estimated water. "Naru-chwan, you think you can take a bath by yourself? Dinner will be done when you come out." I said as I turned the stove on, I sat down and called Orochimaru out. "Hey~...do you by any chance have a spare notebook one your person at the moment? I have an idea for a short story...if I don't the thought will wilt away like a flower in the cold harsh winter..." I said with an accent at the end, the Sannin looked at me weirdly before tossing the empty book to me, I nodded my thanks and pulled a pen out from a nearby cup and began to write in all seriousness I just wanted a journal for my thoughts.

_'I have been left all alone since I hit the age of six. I lived in a abandoned house in the middle of a forest in Maine, I lost all hope for ever having a family. I seen people lose everything, and others gain it. I've witnessed tragedy and happiness, but I have also seen the horrors no nine year old or six year old should ever witness. I realize now that in this world, a world where there will always be opinions and thoughts changing and with someone else's. That's how war starts huh? I remember when I was four the matron at the orphanage would beat me for no reason and she called me an "Unholy demon that came from a burst of light!" I remember she had burned my side with a hot knife, the pain of that never amounted to the loneliness I felt. It haunted me like an angry spirit, one that wanted revenge on me for something I didn't do. But the moment I found out that I had a little brother I was elated, no I was ecstatic! To know how I wasn't alone in the world made me happy beyond belief. I wanted to always be there for him, he's three so I feel as though I have all the time in the world...but there's a few things I have to change...not to mention that things in the past have changed...I'm scared but I know its the right thing to do, my father and mother gave their lives for this village...but I just started living here, I'm scared but I shouldn't be right? But I cant help it, I wanna just curl up into a ball and let it all out. Am I a bad person for keeping this inside? I don't wanna draw attention to myself, its bad enough I already have three ANBU and a Sannin as a guard...well that's all for this entry_

_~Ringo U.N~'_

I shut the book when I heard Naruto shuffling about in the living room, the kettle started to hiss. I hustled over and took it off the hot element and poured the water into separate cups of ramen. Naruto came out in his hippo pajamas, with the little hat to! I almost fangirl-d at his cuteness, I rushed over to the counter top where the cupped ramen was and pulled out pairs of chopsticks for everyone. I passed around the cups and the Uchiha, Hatake and...tree-guy all sat down while Orochimaru had walked to Hokage-Jiji when I was starting the academy, or training in general...the old man said I was supposed to get 'personal sensei's' for my shinobi starting. "Ramen~ Ramen~ the delicious food~ that's so good~ its so yummy~ and belongs in mah tummy~ ramen~ ramen~ yummy yummy~ for mah tummy~..." I laughed at Naruto's song and I'm pretty sure the ANBU chuckled, Naruto looked at me with a 'what? did I do something funny?' look. "That's a cute song Naruto. Did you make it up?" I questioned, he nodded happily and told me about the times when Hokage-Jiji would take him out for ramen.

I smiled and began to take off the paper wrapper, I broke my chopsticks and with a cry of "Itadakimasu!" I began to eat along with the other people in the kitchen.

After dinner however I just threw away the foam cups and washed the chopsticks, Naruto had earlier insisted on sleeping in his own room for now. I had no objections, more time for me to recollect on dreams that have and might happen.

* * *

Later that night for our favorite blonde jinchuuriki, he was asleep. His hair sticking pn more than normal, is pajama shirt was riding up so you could see a little bit of his stomach. The seal was glowing, inside however was different. Kyuubi was annoyed, not only had his former captor's daughter comeback. But she also had an effect on his new captor, granted he was somewhat grateful to the child the Naruto was no longer treated as badly as he was before.

Yet he felt something was going on. And when it hit it will be big.

Is gut feeling never lead him wrong...save for when he unwillingly attacked the village, that was all due to that white haired blue eyed she demon. Seriously she was more evil than himself! It made him fear for everybody in this village...what the hell is he talking about!? He wouldn't care for this village if it was burning to the ground! They always treated his jailors like trash and in the end he has to use his chakra to heal them, even though deep DEEP down did the Kyuubi care for his jinchuurikis and their families...if they had any.

The sound of splashing brought him out of his thoughts, "HELLO! ANYONE HERE?! I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY NEE-CHWAN! HELP PLEASE!" The voice of his jailor was very loud and annoying. **"This way, we must talk. Jailor."** He found himself replying to the young blonde, he felt the water shifted and more waves produced. Meaning Naruto was running, when he arrived the Kyuubi took in his appearance. Short, blonde hair. Blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each side of his face. "Whoa...so your the Kyuubi? Your big, how do you fit inside my tummy?" Naruto asked, **"I am sealed in side. AND IT'S THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE TO YOU!" **He roared hoping to scare the blonde, said blonde blinked owlishly. Then his face broke out into a grin, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Datteboyo! AND I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!" He shouted fist pumping at the end making the Kyuubi roll his eyes. **"That's great. Really super. I'm overjoyed with the fact that my jailor wants to protect this village."** The giant fox said sarcastically, making Naruto's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "HEY! BAKA-FOX! ONE DAY I WILL BE HOKAGE! AND YOUR GONNA HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SARCASTIC TO ME, DATTEBOYO!" The orange clad boy shouted making the Kyuubi sigh. **"Yeah, yeah. Look brat. I'm gonna tell you to be careful. Alright. There will be plenty of people coming after you and your sister. So I suggest you ask for someone to at least train you in taijutsu. You don't need any ninjutsu or genjutsu yet. AND 'BAKA-FOX?! RESPECT ME BOY! I AM A BIJUU! THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL! HOLD YOUR TOUNGE!"**

This made Naruto's eyes widened. People where coming after him and his Nee-chwan? Impossible! His Nee-chwan was a good person! She would never hurt anybody unless they hurt him or her! He need to get strong! So he could protect his Nee-chan and Hinata-chan, along with Neji-kun. Naruto's resolve started that day, with the help of his Nee-chwan he will get stronger. "All right. I'll get someone to train me. Can I ask, why you care so much? Your a 'Bijuu' whatever that is. But why though, I never heard about anybody caring for a person like me." The Kyuubi contemplated and then answered, **"If you die, I die. Simple. However you could say I have grown rather found of you and your sister. I might possibly consider you two my surrogate kits, or companions. You choose." **Naruto nodded and smiled. "Does that mean your gonna be like a Tou-san to me?" He asked cheekily while he walked to the cage, now that he got a closer look at it he could see it was a giant golden one with a seal in the middle. **"Hmm...yeah I could be. But first you gotta change this scenery. It kinda gross. Living in a sewer, get your mind outta the gutter kid."** Kyuubi chuckled at his own joke while Naruto looked confused "How do I do that?" Kurama gave Naruto a disbelieving glance, "With the power of...oh god I cant believe I'm about to say this but...imagination..." Naruto giggled and closed his eyes. He thought of an open field with green lush grass and trees. Lots of trees, he focused on the animals. He mad Rabbits, deer, birds, wolves, foxes, and other small animals. He also imagined the gate or cage was no longer part of his mind, thus freeing the giant fox. "I trust you to walk around freely, just don't do anything wrong okay kyuu-tousan? I don't need that in my mind, I also made animals for you to hunt...I thought you would like that..."

The great Kyuubi no kitsune was at a loss for words. The fact that this boy was so considerate and the fact he had called him 'kyuu-tousan' left him speechless. Not trusting his voice he nodded, Naruto grinned happily and clapped once. "Ne. Kyuu-tousan, can someone other than me come in here?" He asked the fox nodded and stretched his cramped body. **"Yeah~...I'm gonna release you now, tell your sister about this meeting. Alright."** The blonde nodded and was released from his mindscape, **"Now that he's gone. Let's get wild!"**

In the other room on the other side of the house another blonde but with crimson red tips was dreaming about something rather interesting...

_"YONDAIME! THIS IS YOUR DEATH! I WILL BRING THIS WORLD TO PEACE! EVEN IF THAT MEANS KILLING YOU AND THE REST OF THIS VILLAGE SO BE IT!" Shouted a very angry voice. I turned to see who it belonged to, a man with short choppy blonde hair and grey eyes was glaring at us. Momma had Naruto in her arms while daddy used is flashy jutsu to get us at an alter thing. "Honey, I'm going to need you to stand back. I'm going to put you into a protective barrier, please don't disarm it." Daddy said as he placed Naru-chwan on the alter. Momma's Chakra thingies where wrapped around the Kyuubi, I was scared. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded and he activated the seal on the floor, I looked back at the other man only to see him staring at me with a scary looking face. He started walking to me, daddy was starting the hand seals for the sealing. I knew they weren't gonna make it, "SHIKI FUUIN!" I felt the coldest gaze on my back, I turned only to be meet with a set of dead eyes. The Shinigami plunged his hand into my Tou-san, I shrieked and broke out of the barrier and headed to the spirit. I grabbed a kunai that had been laying on the floor, "DON'T TOUCH MY TOU-CHAN!" I shouted as I threw it at the Shinigami._

* * *

**It's come to a point when I have to hold a next chapter against it's will. Review or it becomes deleted. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Obito: You need Jesus...**

**SHUT UP!**

**Obito: *whispers* Pms...**

**...arsehole...**

**JA NE MINNA-SAN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Reviews! I should keep more chapters hostage if it gets me your reviews.**

**Sad right?**

**Whateva~! Anywho, I don't own Naruto! If I did, Naruto would be kick-ass at genin and Yondaime-sama with Kushina-sama would be alive! Plus the Akatsuki would be protecting the Jinchuuriki from my ultra-evil organization! Speaking of that I need a name for it...I was thinking of 'Kami no shinsei jun' or 'Kami no ishi'**

**Seem cool? I hope so... I'm thinking about SASUHINA and NARUINO, cause I ship it. I ship it hard.**

* * *

_'I ran as fast as I could to daddy, Shinigami-sama had moved out of the way. I broke the barrier and I ran to my tou-chan's side, "Ri *cough* Ri-chan...*wheeze* you must *gasp* protect...little *wheeze* Naru...to. F-for us *wheeze* please...b-be a g-good girl...a-and listen *gasp* to...Sarutobi...*gasp*" I nodded and went to my momma's side. "M-my little...apple, I w-will always...love you...two...m-meet your l-little b-brother..." Her breathing stopped for a moment, the Kyuubi's giant claw was aiming to my little Naruto. Both her and Tou-chan ran in front of the massive claw, they were impaled. _

_She was dead. He was on his last breath. I cried to the heavens, I pulled my Kaa-chwan into a hug. The last ever hug I would give her, Daddy sealed the Kyuubi into my Otouto. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS! THIS IS THE END FOR THE YONDAIME?! PATHETIC! YOU ARE ALL FOOLS! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Maniacal laughter sent a chill down my spine, I turned and what I saw was the man. That evil man, Shinigami-sama turned to him and froze. "R-ruku?" His rough and aged voice cut through. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! ITS ME! RUKU OF THE HEAVENS! HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE COME TO CLEANS THE WORLD OF FOOLS LIKE THE YONDAIME AND HIS WIFE! NEAXT SHALL BE HIS DAUGHTER! THEN HIS SON!" I felt a chill go up my spine, this man was for real! He wanted my daddy and mommy dead! Sweet sassy molassy! I was over come with rage, my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan were dead be cause of this man! _

_I ran to him, in a fit of rage. I wasn't aware when Shinigami-sama grabbed the back of my collar to prevent me from striking out. "Child. Calm yourself, he is a holy entity. You cannot touch him, but he can touch you. It's pointless." He sighed, "I have to! H-he took my Tou-c-chan a-and K-kaa-chan! I w-won't let h-him hurt m-my l-little brother!" I cried, tears blurred my vision. I looked back at my 'living' Tou-chan, he had a gaping hole in his tummy and was still bleeding out. "Tou-c-chan? P-please...don't leave us...I need my Tou-chan...Naruto-Otou needs a daddy..." I muttered as I walked over to his body. "G-gomen...Ri-ri-chan...I...I d-don't w-want to l-leave y...ou...or N-naru-chan..." He whispered, tears feel from his eyes. _

_"SHI NO KANMON!" Shouted Shinigami-sama, a reddish-purple barrier protected us from Ruku's blows and attacks. "Ringo Uzumaki-Namikaze, I shall give you a power. A power no one in the world has, You have gained my approval. That is not an easy feat. You shall be give my Shisha no Koe...you will now be able to sing any song, and play any instrument the will ultimately lead to death or a punishment you deem fit. You will also be given Shisha gijutsu no fukkatsu (Revival of the dead technique). Of course this ability will cost you souls. The souls of the tainted and malevolent. Those who do not deserve to be on earth. It will combine with your Uzumaki bloodline. However, the souls that you wish to be revived will need to go through my checking first. I will contact you when you come of age for these gifts." He finished I nodded and walked to my Otouto and picked him up. _

_He was sleeping, and looked healthy, I brought him to daddy. Tou-chan gave a weak smile, Just then Sarutobi ran in. "Minato?! What happened?! Oh dear lord is that Kushina?!" He shouted I looked down at Tou-chan. Shinigami-sama had long since left, I knew my Tou-chan was dying. He smiled one last time and let death consume him, his soul going to Shinigami-sama's realm where it would be put inside the spirit. I wailed and cried, I picked up Naruto and held him to my chest. My wails and cries echoed through out the village, everyone looked at the Hokage tower, faces read a thousand emotions. Except for one. Danzo Shimura.'_

I shot out of bed, my face was wet with tears. So I wailed, I let all my emotions out. I didn't know my crying woke up the ANBU and Sannin that were down in the basement trying to sleep, even Naruto. "T-Tou-chan! K-Kaa-chan! I m-miss y-you!" I cried, the ninja's all shunshined into my room, Naruto ran in. I grabbed the nearest thing and cried into it, unfortunately the nearest thing was Uchiha Itachi. I cried into his chest and gripped his black sleeping shirt. Itachi awkwardly hugged me back, I cried harder as I remembered Tou-chan's face, the last smile ever. "H-he...was...s-she was...they were b-both d-dead!" I wailed, holding Itachi tighter, he calmly began to rub my back. While Naruto jumped on my bed and hugged me from the back. "P-please d-don't cry if y-you cry I'm gonna c-cry." He whimpered, I turned around and hugged Naruto close. He hugged me back and put his face into my hair.

After a while I was reduced to hiccups and simple whimpers. Naruto had fallen asleep on my lap my eyes were red and stung, my voice was hoarse. "Well, if you feel better Ringo-chan, we can go see Hokage-sama in the morning apparently your sensei's are here." Orochimaru's voice cut in, I nodded and fixed Naruto so he was sleeping right. And I lied down next to him and feel asleep.

* * *

"Sweet sassy molassy! We gotta get to Hokage-Jiji!" I shouted as I ran around the house, Naruto had woken up and was already eating, I got confused looks from the unmasked ANBU (they had taken their masks off as a new rule in the house after Yamato scared the hell outta me here have a flashback)

_'Sweet Jesus. I'm hungry!' I thought as I walked down the hallway to the living room/kitchen, I heard a rustling sound. Footsteps walked towards me and fast, I backed up and tripped over Naruto's toy. I fell on my butt, the whatever it was lead over me. I heard something else rustle, the lights flickered on. Yamato's creepy ANBU mask was three inches away from my face, I shrieked and covered my face in fright. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?! C'MON! I SCARE EASILY! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THIS!"'_

See, I told you. " 'Sweet sassy molassy'?" They questioned in sync, I gave an unamused look and ran into my room for clothes. I had on a red Chinese style shirt with leggings and ninja sandals. Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt with the ANBU mark on the front and blue shorts with his ninja sandals, I nodded to the ANBU and one Sannin. We left the house after I locked up, we made our way through the village I ignored the glares and mutterings. "...demon child...another uzumaki..." "...horrible...kill... should die..." "...blood thirsty...evil..." I rolled my eyes and continued walking to the tower.

When I entered the tower the secretary started to shriek and pointed to Naruto who was on my right side holding my hand. "Get that little hellion out of here! Good lord! Some one call the Hokage!" I rolled my eyes and began to walk to Hokage-jiji's office, I heard hushed mutterings and angry hisses. I knocked twice and waited for a reply. "Come in." I pulled the door open and was immediately pulled into a hug and was crushed by someone's huge bust. "My poor grandchildren! I'm going to kill the council for lying to me!" _'Grandchildren? The hell?' _"Umm...what? Can you let me go? Kinda can't see you or anyone else..." I said awkwardly, as I was gasping for breath. When I was released I was Tsunade of the Sannin. The last Senju, and she was crying! "Oh sweet Jashin! Dear Kami-sama! It's Tsunade Senju!" I shouted. Don't get me wrong, I don't fangirl. I respect. And I respect Tsunade a lot. "Why did the council lie to me?! Something of this magnitude should not be lied about! What if they were hurt?!" She shouted her anger rising, I took notice of the other Sannin in the room. Jiriaya, the toad sage. "Um...hey. You wanna calm down? Your kinda scaring Naruto and I." I said as I pulled Naruto closer to me, said little jinchuuriki nodded and gripped my legging. "Grandchildren? What? Last time I checked Tou-chan didn't have parents." I said, a little confused. I put my mind to work, _'Lets see. Tsunade has sandy-blonde hair. Dan had silver-ish grey. Minato's face structure looks like Dan's and Dan's eyes were blue, like a deep blue. Combine Both him and Tsunade and...holy...damn.' _"Well...sweet sassy molassy. This is quite interesting. Well, now. Why are you two here? Not to be rude..."

"Were here to train you gaki." His (Jiraiya's) voice cut in, I nodded and sat down "Nee-chan, is dat lady our granny?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, she is. That guy over there, that looks like a pervert. Yeah. He's our godfather." I muttered, Naruto looked amazed "Wow! More family! isn't it cool nee-chwan?! I'm Naruto!" He shouted happily. "Yes, it is isn't it?"

"Now, Ringo-chan. Tsunade and Jiraiya are here to be with the two of you. They will be taking the place of your ANBU guards, understand?" Asked Jiji. I nodded and smiled brightly at the other two Sannin. Jiji signaled to Orochimaru who kneeled over Naruto and pinched a nerve in his neck, making him fall unconscious. Jiji also signaled to the hidden ANBU to leave. "Now that your here we can talk about recent happenings starting against Konoha. The first would be the increase in spies and plans to attack the village, the second would be the Uchiha issue." Sandaime-Jiji said as he put his hands in his face. "Like what exactly? I know the Uchiha are planning, possibly Danzo and his ROOT system, your not really narrowing things down for us." I said as I took a seat across from Jiji, "ROOT STILL EXISTIS?!" Everyone shouted.

I nodded and put my hands behind my head, "Really, all we need is just proof then we could kill Danzo...unless he's the one who's at fault for the whole Uchiha thing." I muttered, "I've been spying on the meetings, since they first started they're going to make their move in three years." Itachi cut in, I gave him a sideways glance. I knew a child, a nine year old child shouldn't be a ninja. they should at least be in the Academy or something.

But I guess if your the some of the Uchiha head it doesn't mean much, other than people expecting big things from you. "I want you to continue being a spy. If their are any innocent make a list, I really don't wanna see orphan kids with Sharingan." Jiraiya said from his...standing spot behind Jiji. I smiled brightly at his comment and nodded, "That's a great idea!" Jiji coughed and continued his list of things, "Next, the people who wish to attack the village. We need someone on the outside, someone they would suspect."

"How 'bout Orochi-nii-san?" I said, this gave me confused looks. Jiji waved his hand signaling me to elaborate "We could put a genjutsu on everybody to make it look like Orochi-nii-san left when Tou-san was inaugurated for Hokage, that way so people would think he really is a bad person. But he will need a reason..." I said from my spot. "Ringo-chan would all this be coming from that book of yours?" Jiji asked. I giggled and nodded, "Wait, book?" Tsunade and Jiraiya piped up from the area where they were standing, Orochimaru took a perch by my side. Lately I've thought about Orochimaru like an elder brother, I told him this which he just responded ruffling my hair and smiling -er grinning happily, Naruto had gotten in the habit of calling him 'Hebi-nii-san' though.

"Ringo I believe its time we let the others in on our little secret." I smirked and nodded slyly, "Hehehe. Lets tell 'em."

I took the book out from hell knows where and threw it on Jiji's desk, everyone (Save for Naruto, Itachi, Yamato, and I) made a grab for it. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Shizune and Kakashi all began to read.

* * *

**Yes...I totally forgot about Shizune and TonTon...I know I suck...REVIEW! It makes me happy and a happy author means faster chapters...and SEND ME SONGS U WANT TO SEE IN THIS FIC! Please...oh and srry 'bout this one being late...I was in the hospital. Motorcycle incident, so really all I've been doing is sitting around all day typing away for your pleasure, and the fact that half the time I don't have my laptop I have to write down my plot bunnies on paper so my room looks like a pissed of author lives there (not that there wasn't one already).**

**SHOULD I WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN?!**

**REVEIW MEH! I LOVE YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey~! Love you~ I hope you return mah affections~~!**

**I'm so HAPPEH! Now, since some people have issues on how I cut mah paragraphs I'm just gonna listen to 'em and do that. I NEED A SONG FOR WHEN I REVIVE RIN! Or I just might not revive her (cause even after Obito died she was all like 'Kakashi-kun~ I still love you~!' and it pissed me off so I don't wanna! *throw a childish fit*) I personally would rather have an OC for the whole love thing.**

**Okay~ Lord knows I don't own Naruto or anything related. Just Ringo and her powers of a ninja and the plot~!**

* * *

Now the looks on their faces would have made any other person bust out laughing, which is exactly what I did. I had to place a hand on my mouth to muffle my snickers. Their faces were to funny! Tsunade looked like a fish, Jiraiya an overly excited Grell (yes I watched other animes!), Kakashi's lone eye widened in shock, Shizune almost dropped portable bacon there, and Orochi-nii looked freaked out a bit. As interesting as it was I knew I was about to be bombarded with questions and I was gonna have to answer them, I tried to make an easy escape I truly did. Just the fact all effort where in vain, because Itachi and Yamato are ANBU and knew how to keep a child in their place. THEY NEVER MET THE SPASTASIC RINGO YET! I was fidgeting, twitching, all around annoyed about sitting down for a long period of time. I just can't stand it, it annoys me and I have to be doing something! I guess I have ADHD or ADD something along those lines probably. "I-is all this up to date? Is this stuff even true? It talked about Orochimaru defecting Konoha and living life as a mad-man who did experiments on people for his own gain on immortality. And about this 'Tobi/Madara/Obito' person being the cause of the Kyuubi attack, but both I and Hime saw him helping our Konoha nins try to take down the Kyuubi."

I pulled my legs onto the chair I was on, and hugged them. "I've been having nightmares for the past few nights...in the nightmares I see people like angles, only they have no holy intentions. One even released Kyuubi and place him under a genjutsu to destroy the leaf, I saw one try to kill Kaa-chan, and one try to end Tou-chan. One of them almost went after Naruto and I, their name were Ruku and something else...I think they may have an organization of sorts, they might be going after the tailed Bijuus." I muttered, the adults gained 'thinking poses' while Itachi was staring at me. The look made me nervous like really nervous, I could tell I was blushing. Itachi chuckled and turned away, _'He was laughing at me!...jerk...' _"This isn't good, we've been looking in the wrong direction for the past years. We should have been finding out this organization." Jiraiya growled, I visibly jumped. "Sorry, I can't have you or Naruto in any trouble, it wouldn't make me feel safe. Especially because I'm your godfather." "Hey! Baka-hentai! What about me?! I'm their actual grandmother!" "And I think of them as younger siblings, Jiraiya."

I smiled, for the...second? Time in my life I have a family! I have a Grandfather, Grandmother, Godfather, a Nii-san, and an Otouto. The three Sannin began to argue, it was funny and rather interesting. "Ringo-chan, I think its time you start your training under all three Sannin. You will also need a job...how about the Yamanaka flower shop? Or the Inuzuka pet shop?" Jiji asked as he folded his hands in front of his face, I nodded, "Why not both? I'm gonna need the money, and when I finally become a ninja I'll only report to you. Like a true loyal shinobi of Konoha." The adults and one nine year old all smiled at my declaration, with nothing more to say I listened to their plans of training and me getting a job. All in all the idea of getting a job seemed pretty good, hell maybe I'll make some connections along the way. "Ringo-chan." I grunted as I turned to the person who had called me, Tsunade. "Hai?" "What kind of ninja do you want to be? Medic, combat, or an academy?" I gave this topic a thought, if I did become a combat ninja what would I specialize in? I wanna have a good combat record but I also wanna be a medic nin...don't medic nins need to have perfect chakra control? Puppeteers also...maybe I could be both? I wouldn't be able to live with my self knowing people would be dying for me while I'm in the comforts of a classrooms teaching genin hopefuls. "I-I wanna be both a medic nin and a combat nin! So I wont lose anybody!" I said with determination, my fist clenched to my heart and my face screwed up in a determined face.

Tsunade smiled warmly "Then you better get ready for some serious chakra control training, this won't be for the weak hearted. I'm not kidding when I say I'm gonna push you till the edge of your physical boundary and your chakra boundary." I grinned, I was never one for the easy way out, unless I had something of value with me. "Great!" I stood up and stretched, my back popping loudly making a few people twitch. "Nnngh, shut...baka...-uzzball..." Naruto muttered as he shifted in his sleep, _'is he talkin' to Kyuubi?'_ Was the collective thought running through everyone's mind. Ringo let the small chuckle that was growing in the back of her throat out her little brother was just so plain adorable sometimes. "Otouto wake up, we need to go home...or check out where Nee-chan is gonna be workin' now...c'mon lazy." I huffed when he turned away from me in favor of snuggling back into the warmth of the couch that came out of hell I guess.

"five more minutes...I wanna sleep..." Moaned the young child, I smiled and began to tickle him. That seemed to work cause he immediately squealed with laughter, I didn't stop. His face was red and he was laughing loudly "P-please HAHAHAHAHA! N-nee-ch-chan! HAHAHAHAHA! s-stop!" I laugh and release him from my evil tickle clutches, "Nee-chan has a job!" I grinned. "Nee-chan's gonna be buying her cooking supplies now!" The adults (and child though Itachi would never consider himself a child now) smiled at the sibling love. "Now c'mon, I wanna met up with my future bosses...and maybe we can go visit Hinata-chan and Neji-kun." That part made him shoot up in happiness, "Yay! I get to visit Neji-nii and Hinata-nee!"

Seeing my confused face Naruto explained that after a few minutes of thinking hard, he came to the conclusion that since both children where his first friends it automatically made them family. I smiled warmly, "Oh! Nee-chan, Kyuubi wanted me to tell you I've been talking to him for awhile now. He wants to met you!" Everybody tensed save for me .I raised an eyebrow in question, "Here, let me help you, Kyuu's gonna tell me what to do." Before anyone could stop him he put his tiny hand on my forehead and pushed some red chakra to it, my vision dimming the last thing I heard was my name being shouted by Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Jiji, and Kakashi.

* * *

**Yes its short, yes I know I suck, I do realize its terrible, of course its bad...but does anyone want ItachixRingo moments?**


End file.
